End Of Roblox
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: Roblox is ending... A group of friends make it out... Will they survive the End Of Roblox? Are die in the apocolipse? Rated T for language. Read for full summary! Please review! Accepting characters! Friend me on roblox- bedrock87. My username is- bedrock87. Sorry probably should make a forum for that huh? Anyways enjoy! Worked hard on it! :D


Roblox VS Zombies.

End Of Roblox. Combine and you Get End Of Roblox Zombies.

Lol jk! But this fanfic I made about roblox will have 10 chapters of each.

First ten are End Of Roblox and then the last 10 is Roblox Vs Zombies.

Summary- It is the year 5000X A young Robloxian is watching Roblox news and sees that there are chances the world is ending.

Rated- T

Possible rating change if needed.

Warning- Very suspenseful! You can add your own characters!

Here is the conversation on the news.

News Lady: Today on Roblox News we have very tragic news!

News Man: Yes Indeed we do. Fellow Robloxians the world might be coming to an end as we know it. As you all know our Robloxians have fought and littered and blown stuff up since the begining of but the World Of Roblox is ending now. Trees are being ripped from there roots, Five story buildings falling over for no apparent reason, Volcano's erupting all around Robloxia...

News Lady: We are not trying to scare you just trying to warn you of what is coming.

News Man: Even IM scared! :'(

News Lady: Right... Anyways there is more..

News Man: Correct you are there! Uhh.. Whats your name again?

News Lady: BlueGaze405...

News Man: Right... *Blushes*

News Lady: Anyways, There have been earthquakes strong enough to wipe out a entire country, You all saw what happened to Japan Robloxians, There were buildings that were completly wiped off the map, And more then 5 million Robloxians were killed, Luckily most of them have excaped.

News Man: Right. But doesn't that show signs of the world becoming the apocolipse?  
News Lady: Don't be silly!  
News Man: Im not..

News Lady: Thats all for today Robloxians! Intill then have fun in the beautiful land of Robloxia!  
*TV TURNS OFF*

Kid: Moooommm!

Kid's Mom: Yes honey?

Kid: The Roblox News says the world is ending!  
Kid's Mom: Don't be silly Dylan! The world can't end!  
Kid: Im not that sure.  
Kid's Mom: Have I EVER lied to you?

Kid: No.  
Kid's Mum: Then belive me I know what Im talking about.

Kid: *Walks over to window and looks out* Omg.

Kid's Mom: What is it honey?  
Kid: THERES A FUCKING ASTOROID HEADED FOR OUR HOUSE!  
Kid's Mom: Not possible! *Walks over to window and sees Astoroid*

Kid: See? Told you.

Kid's Mom: DON'T JUST STAND THERE! RUN! RUN!

Kid: Oh god.. They were right! *Runs for door*

Kid's Mom: *Runs for door*

Kid: Shit! Its jammed!  
Kid's Mom: It's The Apocolipse!  
*Asteroid slams into there house killing them both and blowing up everything for a 25 mile radius*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bedrock87's POV (I won't do POV'S it follows Bedrock87 throughout the whole story..)

It was A peaceful sunny day in the land of Robloxia Calafornia.

"Hey FireBlazeSoilder!" I call.

"Yeah Bedrock?" My friend answers.

"Come in here!" I say.

"Be right there." He says.

*FireBlazeSoilder walks in*

"We need nicknames" I say.

"And Backpacks" I add.

*FireBlazeSoilder gives me a backpack*

"I gave some to all our friends to." He says.

"Anyways about the nicknames.." I start.

"I want to be called Blaze!" He says.

"Then I will call myself Rock." I consider.

"Sounds good." He answers.

"I think we should add this to the book of friend's list." I sugguest.  
"Good thinking." He says.

*I walk over and look at all the names of my friends -Blaze,Slime,Creeperman,Herobrinelover,RedSkull and FlamingSun*

"Dude your on there." I say.

*5 minutes later all the friends have gathered and have nicknames*

"Ok guys. FireBlazeSoilder is Blaze, Im Rock, Slime is Slime, Creeperman Is Creeper, Herobrinelover is Brine, RedSkull is Red and FlamingSun is Flame." I say.

*They all hear a sound and Slime has a heart attack*  
"Great Slime had a heart attack." I mutter.

*Sound gets louder*

"God! Brine turn down the music!" I yell at Brine.

"It's not me." Brine says.

"Then what is it?" I ask as me and my friends exchange puzzled glances.

"Well I saw something on the news about the world ending.." Red says.

"Yeah right.." We all say.

"Well Im going to check it out." Red says walking over to the window and somehow getting exploderized.

"Wtf!" We all say.

"So I guess its just Blaze,Me,Creeper,Flame and Brine!" I say getting sick of constant deaths due to this weird apocolipse thing.

"Should we go outside?" Brine asks.

"Sure." We all say.

(Party check- Flame,Brine,Creeper,Blaze and Rock. 5 survivors.)

(A/N if you don't like slow starts then don't read. I promise it will get good chapter 2 or 3.)

*We all walk outside*

"Aaagh!" Creeper screams as he falls down a pit.

"Damnit!" I yell when I see he fell.

"Oh good." I say in relief when I notice he is holding onto the ledge.

"Hold on dude I will help you." I say reaching down to grab his hand. When I reach his hand I grab his hand and haul him over the edge.

"You ok?" I ask.

"Yeah." Creeper answers.

"Oh and thanks Rock." Creeper says giving me a thankful smile.

"Anytime bro." I answer giving him a quick hug before we move on.

"Hold up." I say.

"What is it?" My group asks.

"There's a pit that will mean death if one of us falls over the edge." I answer.

"So now what? Do we turn back?" They ask.

"No. There's a vine I think we can climb down on. But we would have to go one person at a time." I answer.

"Ok." They say.

"Flame. Go first." I say motioning for him to move foward which he does.

"A- Are you sure that the vine is safe?" He asks.

"Im sure." I say which makes him calmer.

*Flame climbs down the vine and drops onto the ledge below*

"Ok then. Creeper. Your up." I say.

*Creeper climbs down the vine*

In a mere 5 minutes the group have climbed down the vine.

"Hey I think I see a city." Creeper says.

"Then we should head there." I say.

*The group gets to city*

"G- Guys.. I- Im th- thirsty.." Brine says.

"Now that you mention it. I think we are all dehydrated." I say looking around at my group to see there sweaty faces.

"Ok well look on the brightside." Flame says.

"What brightside?" All of my exhausted group says but Flame and Me.

"Well for starters I see a shop..." Flame says.

"Good. Hopefully other survivors haven't taken all of the supplies yet." I mutter.

*The group walks to the shop*

"G- Good th- theres w- water.." Brine says laughing when we walk into the shop.

*Brine runs to water bottle and chugs down 2 whole water bottles*

"Good much better." Brine says.

*The group refreshes themselves and then puts as much stuff into there packs as they can carry*

*Asteriod comes into view*

"Oh shit! GET DOWN!" I scream as I see the asteroid from one of the store's window's.

"Damn! Another asteroid?!" My group screams.

"JUST GET DOWN!" I scream throwing myself onto the ground and my group follow's my lead and get's down as well.

*Asteroid hit's a building next to the shop and the building fall's over and land's on the shop the group is camping in*

"Shit!" I scream as the building fall's onto the store.

"GET UP!" I yell getting to my feet and I see Blaze,Creeper and Flame get up.

"Where's Brine?!" I scream.

"What?" They ask.

"ONE OF THE MEMBER'S OF OUR GROUP! BRINE! WHERE IS HE?!" I yell again.

"Uh oh." They say.

"WHAT." I say.

"Didn't he get up with us?" They ask.

"No I don't think so." I say.

*Group start's rummaging around and see's Brine's leg poking out from under the building that fell on the shop*

"So Im guessing the building fell on Brine?" I ask.

"Seems to be the case." They answer.

"Great." I mutter.

"I hate this!" Flame says.

"Let's just leave the shop Godamit!" I order which gets my group out of the shop.

"Well now what?" My group asks as I survey the destroyed city.

"We look for a plane and get the fuck out of here." I say.

"Well If I remember correctly there is a plane to the west of here exactly 25 miles away." Flame says.

(Group check- Blaze,Rock,Creeper,Flame.)

"Then why don't we head for it?" I ask.

"Well It's 25 miles away and we would die of exhaustion before we EVEN get there!" Flame explains.

"Hey guys. I have a truck that can go 50 mph (Miles Per Hour) At my house." Blaze offers.

"Ok then." I say.

"Where IS your house?" Creeper asks.

"Right here!" Blaze says pulling out a capsule and throwing it onto the ground which makes a house pop out of the capsule.

"Be right back." Blaze says entering the house with all of us just staring at the house with our mouths gaping open.

"Ok here's the truck, Get in!" Blaze says driving over to us.

"That was quick." We say.

"That's because I AM quick!" Blaze says laughing as he starts the car and we drive into the distance.

*5 MINUTES LATER*

"Are we there yet?" Flame asks.

"No." Blaze says.

*10 minutes later*  
"Now are we there yet?" Flame asks again.

"Yes we are." Blaze answers pointing to a plane.

"Ok everybody get out." Blaze says stopping the car.

"Yay!" We all say jumping out of the car and running to the plane.

"Hey do you hear that?" Blaze asks as he approachs us.

"Hear what?" We ask.

"A moan." He says.

Just then a creature comes into view.

"What in the name of god is THAT thing!?" I ask.

"I have no fucking idea but it is headed right for US!" Blaze yells back.

"GET IN THE FUCKING CHOPPAA!" I scream running to the door of the plane and opening it.

"EVERYBODY GET IN AND BLAZE START DRIVING!" I scream which makes everybody run inside and slam the fucking door.

"Holy shit Holy shit Holy shit!" Blaze screams as he runs to the drivers sit and starts the plane.

"Umm. Not to want to rush you BUT THERES LIKE 5 HUNDRED OF THOSE THINGS! HURRY THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Everybody but Blaze screams.

"IM TRYING OK!?" Blaze yells back.

Just then the plane started moving and eventully it took to the air.

"Thank fucking god." I say with relief plopping down onto a chair.

"Yeah but theres a fucking mountain that is GOING TO KILL US ALL!" Blaze screams.

"WTF ARE YOU DOING MAN!? MAKE THE PLANE GO UP!" We all scream.

*Blaze makes plane go up.*

"O- ok... I think that we passed the mountain." Blaze stammers.

"Make the plane go foward not up!" We yell.

*Blaze makes the plane go foward*

"Robloxfornia here we come!" I say.

End of chapter 1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok I have decided on something.

There are going to be 3 chapters of End Of Roblox and 3 chapters of Roblox VS Zombies.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this!  
Im going to do a preview on what happens next chapter.

"Finally..Some weapons.."

"CREEPER! NO!"

"We need to find a way to excape!"

Hope you enjoyed the preview!

Later!


End file.
